bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Ashu Yuta
Profile= Yuta is the energetic part of THRIVE. When Kento and Goshi dispute again he plays the role of the mediator. Despite his innocent appearance he is a wolf in sheep clothes. Appearance Yuta is an average tall boy with an average build. His has short, slightly unruled and curly pink hair. His eyes are a colour mix of purple, pink and a tint of yellow. A prominent feature of his are his freckles and the two fangs in the front row of his teeth. He occasionally wears an earring on the right side. He usually wears colourful clothes with lots of different patterns. Personality He has a very expressive and bubbly personality. When getting close to someone he tends to become attached. Yuta shows great care for those he holds dear. He possesses a naturally warm presence and childlike curiosity. But sometimes his mischievous side comes out, and likes to tease his friends; Goshi is often a subject of his teasing. In contrast to his bright attitude, Yuta also has moments when he doubts himself. His disastrous sense of direction and clumsiness cause trouble many times which make him lose confidence in himself. While he is the mediator when Goshi and Kento are fighting, he often unintentionally adds fuel to the flames. It happens that he excludes himself from the two because he feels inferior to his two band mates. When problems occur, he conceals them at first but becomes serious at some point.New Story Chapter 3: Love's Whereabouts Yuta enjoys being an idol and tries his best to satisfy their fans. |-| History= History Not much is known about his past. He has a father who is as lively as him and they've been told they are quite similar to each other. Yuuta affectionately addresses his father as Papa.Enjoy! Your Special Summer Holidays It was also mentioned before that he has a mother and 2 older sisters. His family also owns a dog, its name is Chocolat.【Special Thing】Korekuni RyujiGANDARA BBSpecial interview CD |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *He has no sense of direction.B-PROJECT Production Presentation *Yuta's type are people with a bright personality.GANDARA BB+ RADIO on 23.09.18 *He has a passion for sweets and in particular strawberry milk. *Yuuta broke the oven when he was trying to make a gratin and damaged the kitchen. Hence Kento banned him from using the kitchen. 2D☆STAR vol.2MY★STAR vol.6 *"I love to watch this late night talk show called 'Adult's Mission!' and watch it every week."2D☆STAR vol.3 *Yuuta says that every morning when Kento wakes up, he looks at himself in the mirror and tells himself "I am the world's coolest." A beauty act. *Yuuta uses the muscle training equipment that Goushi gave as his birthday present. But the mixer that Kento gave to him was confiscated because he did not wash it after use.2D☆STAR vol.4 *His representative animal is a sheep. His personal monster/mascot is called Ashumon. |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Yuta Birthday 2015.jpg|Birthday Photo - 24 December 2015 Yuta Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Yuta Birthday Group Photo 2015 Yuta Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 24 December 2016 Yuta Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 24 December 2017 Yuta Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 24 December 2018 Yuta Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 24 December 2019 10000 Followers.png|10,000 Followers Goshi Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Goshi Birthday Group Photo 2016 1stSTAGE 2016-2.jpg|1st STAGE 2016 Kento Birthday 2016 Group.jpg|Kento Birthday Group Photo 2016 Premium Playviewing.jpg|Premium Playviewing Anime Countdown 4.jpg|Anime Countdown Anime Post 2.jpg|Post-Anime 2 Brilliant Party.jpg|BRILLIANT PARTY Game Gallery CG Gallery Ashu Yuta|CGs Costume Gallery Ashu Yuta|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters